Solar Flare
by Derriwynn
Summary: A solar flare is acting up and people are acting out.


Solar Flare

It had to be the hottest day of the year. Yes, of that much I was certain. The temperature inside of Hyrule Castle must have been nearing the century mark, and I was wandering around in my sweat soaked gown griping about the heat and my inability to change into something more comfortable.

Mind you, I was talking to myself, or at least I initially thought I was. I began to think differently after I heard an annoyed male grunt behind me.

It was Ganondorf, the biggest pain in my princess butt. And he looked as miserable as I felt. I almost took pity on him. Almost.

"Nice weather we're having, isn't it?" I gave him a forced smile as the words left my lips. His golden eyes stared into mine and he grunted again.

"Zelda, have you lost your mind? Has the heat finally made the perfect little princess snap? Or am I the only one who has the ability to fry a cucco egg on my head?!"

I held in a giggle as the Dark King raged. With his flame colored hair pulled back away from his face and nearly 20lbs. of armor on his body, I was expecting him to spontaneously combust at any moment. Which...well...with the mood I was in, I gaurantee I would have found it much funnier than I should have.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to my room to melt, if that is okay with the Dark Lord?"

He glared daggers at me.

"If you figure out a way to make the heat go away, please, by all means do so."

Ganondorf sighed and I heard him mumble something about turning good so he wouldn't have to endure fire and brimstone for the rest of eternity as I turned and fled the throne room.

I had to get to a cool place. This heat wave that was blanketing Hyrule was going to kill me quicker than Ganondorf was. Well...he never said anything about killing me, but I had always assumed that would be my fate from the ill tempered Gerudo.

Once inside my room I locked the door and began shedding the dress that had now melted to my skin. The armor on my sleeves was proving quite tricky to remove, and the metal nearly burned my hand as I attempted to detach it from me.

The armor fell to the ground with a thud and I groaned as my shoulders were freed from the hot metal. I let my hair out of the perfect braid, removed my crown and used the tie that usually held my hair gently in place to get my hair up off of my shoulders, in the least princess-like manner you can imagine.

Now what to wear?

I stood there in my heavy dress contemplating the outcomes of my possible decisions.

On one hand, if I wore what I wanted to, I would look like either the town prostitute or a girl in boys clothing. And then there would be the people...well...person who would see me.

Ganondorf...how would he react? I'd never seen him bothered by the sight of a woman, especially not me, so what would change if I just stripped down a bit to cool off?

I went to my closet and picked out a light pink, sleeveless, very short tunic that had been a dress of mine when I was a child. I sighed in relief as the cool fabric touched my skin. Just as I had put on the dress, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it.

There stood Lord Ganondorf, still wearing his armor. A bead of sweat trickeled down his temple and I suddenly got the impression that his eyes were going to pop out of his head. Again, I fought the urge to laugh.

"Yes, Lord Ganondorf? Was there something you wanted?"

Oh goddesses, this was the first time I had ever seen him look me up and down. And lick his lips. Oh goddesses...I bothered him!

Wait a minute...I...bothered...him...

My brain was doing a happy victory dance as his eyes roamed over my slightly concealed body. And then he did the unthinkable.

He smirked at me. My stomach had dropped to my knees and I'm certain my blood was on fire, and not just from the heat. Ganondorf clicked his tongue at me.

"I came to tell you that dinner will be served soon. In my chambers." He licked his lips again as a trickle of sweat ran down the tip of his very long nose and right on to mine.

I turned the color of a raddish and nodded at him. Not only did I despise him, but this very moment I wanted to both strangle and kiss him at the same time. I couldn't take my eyes off his mouth as he studied my reactions. He leaned unimaginably close to me, close enough that I could kiss him, and I nearly fainted.

He smiled at me and murmered into my ear.

"Be in my chambers in five minutes. Do not be late." Ganondorf turned and walked away, his hair matting to his neck where the sweat glistened.

And now I was boiling, and not from the heat. Beads of sweat trickled down my neck and I trembled as my thoughts wandered. Did Ganondorf really want me? Me?...Oh goddesses, how could a man like that want a girl like me? I sighed as my insecurities crept up on me.

As my mind dwelled on my flaws, the rational side of my brain snapped awake and alerted me that I only had a minute left. I tore out of my room like a keese out of the underworld.

There I stood, at his door, too anxious to knock and too excited not to. Before I got the chance, however, the door opened and there stood Ganondorf.

And he was missing armor, a shirt, and his hair was down. My eyes immediately scaned his perfectly toned stomach and arms. Good lord he had muscles. He smiled at my pained reaction. I bit my bottom lip so hard I tasted blood.

"Nice to see you're right on time, Zelda."

I nodded and continued nibbling on my bottom lip. A stray lock of my dark hair fell in my eyes. Ganondorf stepped close to me. The heat in the atmosphere was nothing in comparision to the heat that was being generated by he and I being so close together. He pushed the stray lock away from my face.

A bead of sweat trickled down my neck and between my breasts. Apparentally Ganondorf thought he could follow the bead, so he did so...first with his finger...and then I felt his tongue on my neck.

I fainted.

When I woke up I was lying on his bed as he gently touched my hair and pushed it out away from my eyes and face.

"Sorry about that, Zelda...its just..."

I put my finger to his lips to shut him up.

"No sorries. Ganondorf...I know I annoy you...a lot...sometimes on purpose...but...I...I really care about you. I think I might even...well...love you...and...well..I've wanted you since I met you...but..."

He silences me by touching his mouth gently to mine. Oh yes, the heat is definitely rising...and apparentally so are other things. I giggle against his lips. He smiles and grabs me, pulling me closer to him and kisses me deeply. I am definitely in love. Or lust. Or both.

"Zelda...I feel the same about you. Oh, and Zelda. Once that door locks, nobody can get in or out without my consent. How about we vanquish this heat wave with one of our own?"

He smiles at me, a loving smile, just before I find myself lying on my back looking up into those sinful amber eyes and I know without a doubt, that this solar flare acted up for a reason. The heat...well...it can stay if it wants, but it has been replaced by a burning desire that can never be sated.


End file.
